


Wedding Night

by MunkeySaiyan4



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkeySaiyan4/pseuds/MunkeySaiyan4
Summary: Your first night alone with your new bride.





	Wedding Night

"You want me to close my eyes? If you say so..." your new bride says nervously as she closes her eyes. Almost as if reading your mind, her lips begin to pout and her face begins to slowly draw closer to yours. You watch as she stands there expectantly, awaiting her former brother's kiss, and you feel a lump form in the depths of your throat. This is the moment you've been waiting for.

Gently, you begin to move steadily toward her. You see her face has turned bright red as she waits for your lips to meet her own. Secretly, you can't help but wonder if you've gone too far. Just this morning she was your beautiful little sister. Now she's your beautiful wife, and you have to admit that you're having a hard time adapting to the change in such a short time.

You continue to mindlessly move toward her, until you feel her hot breath blow gently against your face. The sensation is electric, like nothing you've ever felt before, and just like that, all the fear and doubt is erased from your mind. Without warning, you quickly close the distance, and press your lips tightly against hers.

It takes a moment for things to sink in, and you feel her tremble as you hold her against you. Apparently you aren't the only one who needs time to adjust. You consider backing away at first, but stop when you feel her place her hands on your back. The contact is light at first -- hesitant, but as you pull her body closer to yours, you feel her hold on you tighten, and her movements becoming more brazen. Without even realizing it, you begin sliding a hand up along her slender side, stopping at her ribcage where the tip of your thumb evers so lightly brushes against the base of her tiny breast. Your blood is boiling in your veins, screaming at you to push things further, but soon your lungs begin to burn with the need for air, and you reluctantly pull away from her.

"Oh, my goodness!" she gasps, looking up at you with a dazed, half-lidded stare. Her chest heaves against you as she catches her breath, and once again you feel your body react, pulling her tighter still against you and pushing her into the wall behind her. She breathes sharply at your sudden movement, instinctively wrapping her legs around your waist and curling her fingers into your hair as you lift her off the ground.

You begin kissing her gently along the crook of her neck, but as you feel her petite body writhing against you, coupled with the tiny moans and gasps she releases as you do so, you can't stop yourself from becoming more and more aggressive. Your hands find their way to the small of her back, and soon to her pert rear.

"B-big brother!" she calls to you breathlessly.

Whether intentionally or not, you feel her lower body begin to grind against your stomach, and just like that, you find yourself unable to wait any longer. You quickly and impatiently begin to shuffle around until your already stiff member is out in the open. A look of confusion is plain on her face, until you position yourself against her entrance. Her eyes shoot wideas open, and her lips begin to quiver. Now there's no mistake. She knows exactly what's about to happen.

Your entire being is filled with a desperate need for her. You want to let go, and just have at her like a wild animal right there, but instead you wait. Though it kills you, you hold yourself back a while longer, giving her a chance to call it off before you go too far. You wait for her stammering voice to tell you to stop -- that she's not ready for this. Your heart is pounding wildly inside your chest, but still you wait for a sign. Suddenly, you feel her lips press lightly against your earlobe, kissing you gently before whispering something into your ear.

"I'm ready..."

Her trembling voice echoes in your head, the feeling of her soft kiss playing over and over again.  
Your vision goes red with lust, and you find yourself unable to restrain yourself any longer.

With a feral growl, you draw back, and push yourself inside if her as hard as you can. Her entire body starts to quake as you press yourself into her. You let out several hoarse grunts and clench your teeth as you struggle to inch your way deeper into her. You had imagined it being a bit easier; you'd pull back, and ram yourself all the way into her in one go, but now that you're struggling just to bottom out, you realize the folly in the thought.

Her head thrashes from side to side, screaming breathlessly as you push yourself further in. Her ankles are locked together behind your back as she tries her best to help you, but the experience of being penetrated for the first time is so powerful that any strength she would have normally had is all but gone.

After about a minute, you finally dig yourself the rest of the way in, your hips smacking loudly against her as you suddenly break through her maiden veil. Both of you stay completely still as you try to catch your breath, her trying her best to hang on to you, and you keeping her lower half propped up in the air.

Tears stream from the corners of her eyes as she tries to adjust to your length inside of her. It's obvious that she never expected her first time to be anything like this. The last thing you want is to cause her pain, but it's too late to turn back now. You begin to rock your hips back and forth, little by little. Her eyes are squeezed shut, and a solitary line of drool begins to run down her chin through her clenched teeth. You know you should feel guilty, but as you watch her face contort from your movements, you have to admit that there is a certain beauty to it.

"Oh, gods," she breaths, placing a hand on your chest to steady herself, "I think I'm going to break!"

Her words spur you on, and without realizing it, you're gentle rocking has grown into furious slamming. Each time you thrust into her, you ram yourself in to the hilt, eliciting a sharp gasp from your lover beneath you, who now sits helplessly between you and the wall as you mercilessly ravage her.

You feel her insides stretch as you let loose, her tight virgin cunt squeezing you like a vice, and soon you feel the burn of impending release. Her body has gone completely limp from your assault, but you're too close to the edge to worry now. You draw back before ramming into her with one last powerful thrust, shooting wads of your thick white seed deep inside of her. Her muscles ripple across your shaft, milking you of every last drop as she fills the room with a deep, guttural moan.

Your stiff member twitches a few more times, still tucked snugly inside her as you carry her over to the bed, and cuddle up beside her. You wonder if maybe you were a little too hard on her, but soon you feel her tiny fingers brushing lightly against your side before she nuzzles your chest, cooing in satisfaction and approval.

"(Y/n)..." she calls your name between showering you with light kisses. You hum quietly in response.

"Promise you'll love me like this forever..." she speaks in a raspy, tired voice. Again, you hum quietly, this time kissing the top of her head to answer her question . You feel her pull herself even closer to you, trying her best to fully envelop herself in your warmth. Simply content to be in the moment, you let your hands fall to her taut bottom as you drift to sleep with your lover in hand.

 

 

~End~


End file.
